Lost and Found
by winchestergirl27
Summary: Post Freak Nation. Alec and Max learn to survive in the new world. Warning Character death. I suck at summaries and its my first ever fan fiction.


**All the mistakes are mine and it's my first ff ever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It is the year 2027 today transgenics can walk the streets freely without any resistance or creating any panic among the ordinaries. We too have come a long way, the coming was averted and the breeding cult was exposed by Eyes Only. It's also three and a half year since the nation lost its voice and we lost our friend. This had devastated Max it took her months to accept that he is gone, Joshua mourned in his own way all he did then was paint and cook. Logan's death had an impact on all of us but it completely changed Max. She was no more the Max we knew, she dint talk to anyone nor did she come out of their apartment not until she found out that she was pregnant with Logan's child, a part of him inside her gave her a reason to live on.

We no more worked at Jam Pony and the government provided us with funds guess they finally realized that they created us so we were their responsibility. They assigned tasks for us and I got to be the leader of the X5s and we kept the crimes by transgenics under control. As for my personal life I realized that I loved Max the day we hoisted our flag at TC. I saw her and Logan standing hand in hand it felt like someone had kicked me in the gut. I was jealous but I dint wanna accept it and it was no use I knew I could never have her. She loved Logan and only him while I was just a guy who looked like Ben and reminded her of her loss.

The virus kept them away for long but we came across a scientist who had helped create the virus and she gave Max the cure. After the virus was out of the way we fought for our rights in the court of law. We had no success for a long time until the breeding cult attacked the people and transgenics saved the day. That changed everything we were no more the feared monsters but the heroes. We won the war but lost Logan, he died saving me which made things worse as I should have been the one to die. It would have been better if it would have me; I had no one to mourn over my death. Of course Joshua, Max, OC and others would feel sorry for me cry at my funeral but no ones life would be much affected, in a few days things would be normal but Logan was a married man. Yes, he and Max got married after the cure was found. I still sometimes hope that I could change the past, it killed me to see Max in pain and whenever she looked at me which dint happen very often it felt like her eyes were accusing me of not saving Logan. I could not help he was shot in the chest and by the time we reached the hospital he was gone. Maybe it was my fault after all.

I tried to help Max through her pregnancy, for the first few months she kept pushing me away finally when she realized that I keep coming back even after her attempts to kick me out of her life she gave up and let me help. As time went by we got closer and my attachment to the child got stronger. I wanted to father it and I had made my decision but I dint know how to convince Max. Surely she no more blamed me for what happened but I wasn't sure if she would ever agree to my proposal.

A week later I got myself to talk to her about it, we were at the crash and OC was busy hitting on a girl she liked. Max dint say a word and just left crash as soon as I completed my last sentence. She was mad at me I was sure but I loved the kid even before it actually came into the world and I wanted it to have a father. I was walking home after a couple of drinks to numb my senses when my cell rang and it was Max on the other end. What she said then was no less than a miracle to me. She was ready to let me father the child and we got married in a small court a few days later. Her only condition was that we would be parenting the kid together but she asked me not to expect anything from her as a wife. She said it was impossible for her to love again and I agreed. I knew Max would never love me, even if she got over Logan she would never love a guy like me but then she trusted me with child which was just huge. I could spend my whole life being satisfied that she at least trusts me.

Life was never simple for us and it seemed like it never would be, we fought all the time and she seemed to get annoyed by my presence. Things got better after the birth of their baby. She was so beautiful; she looked just like her mother but had her father's eyes. Can you believe it she has Logan's eyes. Max and I had a two week long fight to name her. I wanted to name her Renee and Max was hell bent on naming her Michelle. Finally Joshua stepped in and suggested that we name her Annie. It was first time in months that Max and I had agreed on something. It was Annie's third birthday today and things were getting better between Max and me. We got ourselves busy cleaning up our house which was in a mess after the havoc all the transgenics (and a few ordinaries) created on the name of a birthday party.

"I have to agree that this was the best birthday party I have ever seen. Thank you Alec" she said smiling.

"Hey I did you no favor it was my girl's third birthday and I did everything I could to make it memorable for her" I replied proudly.

"Alec" she said in all seriousness which got me a bit nervous "I could have never been able to do this all on my own, so thanx a lot for being a stubborn jerk and dealing with all my tantrums" saying that she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you Max, for letting me become a part of all this and your lives" I said returning the hug.

**Do you like it and should I continue?**

**Please R&R**


End file.
